The instant invention is directed to battery switches for motorized toys, such as toy boats, cars, trucks motorcycles and the like. More particularly, the invention provides an improved battery switch for toys that requires no electrical wiring for activation of the motor that powers the toy. The invention uses a lever mechanism which enables the user to selectively turn on and off the toy by physically moving the battery into and out of contact with the motor, thereby selectively completing or opening the electrical circuit for power activation or deactivation, respectively.
Toy vehicles have proven to be very popular toys for children of all ages. Many different types of toy vehicles have been provided in the past. For example, toy vehicles have been provided in the form of toy boats, toy cars, toy trucks, toy construction equipment, toy motorcycles and the like. Toy manufacturers are constantly trying to find ways to improve the operation of the toys so that they look and function in a manner that is as real as possible. In fact, many toys are made as miniaturized replicas of real full-size vehicles. Many such toys also include battery-driven motors that enable the toy to be self-propelled, thereby providing greater realism and further enjoyment for the user. Such battery driven toys have been provided with relatively complex and/or expensive power switching circuits and electrical elements for controlling the On and Off state of the toy. Toy manufacturers are constantly looking for ways to make the toys less expensive and more reliable. One problem with prior toy vehicles is that the power switching circuit includes electrical components, such as wiring and electrical switches that can be relatively complex, expensive, difficult to assemble, and/or subject to damage or failure. Thus, a need exists for an improved battery switch for toy vehicles that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
In other areas of technology, such as flash light or signal light construction, others have provided various systems for enabling wireless power switch operation. Examples of such prior art systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,644 to Ince; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,951 to Mathews; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,131 to Clanton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,882 to McDermott; U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,328 to Pahio; 3,971,158 to Hanson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,263 to Rousseau; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,106 to Hager. However, none of these prior systems are particularly designed or particularly suited for use in connection with toy vehicles. Thus, a need exists for an improved wireless battery switch particularly designed for use in connection with battery-driven toy vehicles.
The instant invention satisfies this need by providing a wireless battery switch particularly constructed for toy vehicles that is inexpensive, reliable, durable and easy to manufacture and assemble. In accordance with the invention, a lever mechanism is used to physically move the battery into and out of contact with the vehicle motor, thereby enabling selective operation of the toy without the need for electrical wiring. A spring mechanism is used at one end of the battery compartment to contact one terminal of the battery and to the bias the battery into contact with the motor housing, thereby providing electrical contact between one end of the battery and the motor. A rod element, such as a stainless steel rod is used to contact the spring element and the other terminal of the motor to complete the electrical connection between the battery and the motor. Thus, the lever mechanism can be selectively used to turn on and off the toy vehicle without the need for electrical wiring or an electrical switch. The particular combination of parts used in accordance with the instant invention to provide the wireless battery switch for a toy vehicle provide a very reliable, inexpensive and convenient power control system for toy vehicles.
In accordance with a main aspect of the instant invention, a wireless switching system for a motorized toy vehicle is provided which includes a vehicle housing having an electrical motor housed therein and operatively connected with a propulsion system for self-propelling the vehicle when the motor is energized. A battery compartment is provided within the vehicle housing and is adapted to receive a battery of a type having first and second terminals at opposite ends thereof. The battery compartment has a length that is greater than a length of the battery, thereby enabling the battery to move longitudinally within the battery compartment between first and second positions. The motor and the battery compartment are arranged such that the motor is positioned adjacent one end of the battery compartment. The battery can move longitudinally in the battery compartment to a first position wherein the first terminal of the battery makes direct electrical contact with the motor. A conductive spring element is positioned at an end of the battery compartment remote from the motor and adapted to make electrical contact with the second terminal of the battery and to apply a first force to the battery sufficient to cause the battery to move into the first position. A conductive rod element is used to make electrical contact with the spring element and with a terminal of the motor, thereby providing an electrical connection between the second terminal of the battery and the motor. When the battery is in the first position the motor is energized by the battery and the toy vehicle operates. The system further includes a switching element arranged to enable a user to selectively move the switching element between on and off positions, wherein when the switching element is moved to the off position, the switching element applies a second force to the battery that moves the battery to a second position within the battery compartment wherein the first terminal of the battery is out of electrical contact with the motor, thereby stopping operation of the motor. When the switching element is in the on position, the spring element is free to force the battery into the first position to cause the motor to be energized by the battery. In other words, the force applied to the battery by the switching element when moved to the off position, is greater than the opposing force applied by the spring element. As a result, the switching element causes the battery to move out of electrical contact with the motor when switched to the off position.